watchmenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chronology
This page contains a timeline of events of the Watchmen comic. :NOTE: This page may contain spoilers. 1916 *Hollis Mason born 1920 *Sally Juspeczyk is born. *Nelson Gardner is born. 1924 *Edward Morgan Blake is born. 1927 *Hollis Mason's father leaves his father's farm at Montana for New York. 1928 *Hollis Mason's father begins working at Vernon's Auto Repairs. 1929 *Jon Osterman is born. 1931 *Beatrice starts dating Fred Motz. 1933 *At the age of 17, Hollis Mason encounters a situation he calls "The Ride of the Valkyries": Beatrice and Fred leave Moe Vernon who then suicides 1938 *First issue of Action Comics is released. *Hollis Mason graduates police college *October 14: Hooded Justice stops a supermarket robbery, and inspires Hollis Mason to become the first Nite Owl. 1939 *Adrian Veidt is born. *Comedian cleans up New York harbor. *Silhouette exposes child pornography ring. *Mothman is disovered by the media, described as "a man who can fly". *Hollis Mason begins work as a policeman at the age of 23. ;Autumn: The Minutemen superhero group is formed. 1940 *After a group photo is taken of the Minutemen, the Comedian attempts to rape Silk Spectre I, but is stopped by Hooded Justice. (The papers of the day say that scientists have just created plutonium.) ;March 21: Walter Kovacs is born. 1941 *Eddie Blake is stabbed by a small time hoodlum, causing him to start wearing a more protective costume. 1945 *Dan Dreiberg is born. ;August 6: An atomic bomb is dropped on Hiroshima. ;August 7: Jon Osterman's father pushes his son towards becoming a physicist rather than a watchmaker, and throws his old pocketwatch out of a window in Brooklyn. 1946 *Silhouette is reported to have a lesbian lover and is expelled from the Minutemen. Six weeks later she and her lover are murdered. 1947 *Silk Spectre I retires from crimefighting to marry her agent, Laurence Schexnayder. *Dollar Bill dies while stopping a bank robbery. 1948 *Jon Osterman enrolls at Princeton University. *Comedian has another encounter with Sally Jupiter. 1949 *Superhero group, the Minutemen, disbanded. *Laurie Juspeczyk is born. 1951 ;July: At the age of 10, Walter Kovacs gets into a fight while picking up groceries, resulting in him being submitted into a home. 1952 *Walter Kovacs writes the essay, My Parents. 1953 ;May 27: At 13, Walter Kovacs tells a counselor about his dream. 1955 *Hooded Justice goes missing. 1956 *Sally Jupiter and Laurence Schexnayder get divorced. *Sylvia Kovacs is killed by her pimp, George Paterson. *Senate Subcommittee meetings are held. 1958 *Jon Osterman graduates from Princeton University with a Ph.D. in Atomic Physics. *Ozymandias busts an opium and heroin smuggling racket. 1959 ;May 12: Jon Osterman arrives at Gila Flats test base in Arizona as a research scientist replacing Hank Meadows. He meets Milton Glass, Wally Weaver and Janey Slater for the first time. ;July: Jon Osterman and Janey Slater travel to New Jersey – Jon to visit university friends and Janey to visit her mother. At an amusement park, a photographer takes their picture. Janey's watch is broken and Jon promises to fix it. At his hotel, they make love for the first time. ;August: Jon Osterman is accidentally locked in the Intrinsic Field Test Chamber before an experiment. He is apparently disintegrated. ;September: A funeral service is held for Jon Osterman. ;October: Janey Slater places the photograph of her and Jon behind glass at the Bestiary. ;November: Jon Osterman's nervous system appears for a moment in the men's bathroom at Gila Flats while Milton Glass and a colleague are washing their hands. ;November 10: Jon Osterman's circulatory system is seen in the Gila Flats kitchen. ;November 14: Jon Osterman's partially muscled skeleton appears for thirty seconds outside the perimeter fence at Gila Flats. ;November 22: Jon Osterman rematerializes in the Gila Flats cafeteria, having been transformed into the being that will later be known as Dr. Manhattan. ;December 25: Jon Osterman and Janey Slater spend Christmas together. He tells her that he will always want her, knowing that it is not true. 1960 ;February: Jon Osterman marks his forehead with the symbol of a hydrogen atom. ;March: Jon Osterman is introduced to the world as Dr. Manhattan. ;June: Several costumed adventurers attend a Red Cross charity fundraiser for famine in India. The Comedian, Captain Metropolis, Dr. Manhattan, Ozymandias, Nite Owl (Hollis Mason) and Mothman attend. Dr. Manhattan feels that only Ozymandias seems interesting. Hollis Mason first considers retiring from crime fighting. ;November: While fighting crime, Dr. Manhattan blows up a criminal's head in a vice-den owned by Moloch. 1961 ;September: Dr. Manhattan meets with the current president, John F. Kennedy, at the White House. 1962 *Walter Kovacs receives an order for a dress in a Dr. Manhattan spin-off fabric. *Mothman is submitted into a mental institution in Maine. ;May: Hollis Mason retires from crime fighting to open an automobile repair shop, reveals his true name to the public and starts to write his autobiography, Under the Hood. At a civic banquet, he is awarded with a golden statuette of him as the Nite Owl, with the engraving "In Gratitude". At the banquet, he speaks to Dr. Manhattan, who tells him about electric cars. 1963 *President Kennedy is assassinated in Dallas. Jon Osterman tells Janey Slater that he knows the future. 1964 ;March: Kitty Genovese is attacked and murdered outside of her New York City home. Walter Kovacs decides to make his mask. 1965 *Nite Owl II and Rorschach team up to fight crime. 1966 ;April: Captain Metropolis attempts to form a new group of masked adventurers, the Crimebusters. ;May: Dr. Manhattan and Silk Spectre II (Laurie Juspeczyk) go out on patrol together and kiss for the first time. Janey Slater subsequently leaves Jon in anger. 1969 *Jon Osterman's father dies. *Blair Roche is born. (She was six years old when she was killed in summer 1975; hence she was born before or by summer.) 1970 *Gila Flats closes down. *On Laurie Juspeczyk's birthday, she and Jon Osterman move into a Washington apartment. 1971 ;January: President Nixon asks Jon Osterman to intervene in Vietnam. ;March: Jon Osterman is reintroduced to Eddie Blake in Vietnam. ;June: V.V.N. Day, celebrating American victory in the Vietnam War. President Nixon arrives in Saigon by helicopter to great applause. A pregnant Vietnamese woman accosts the Comedian. When he refuses to take responsibility for their baby, she slashes him across the face with a broken bottle, leaving a permanent scar. In return, he shoots her dead. Jon Osterman watches, but does not interfere. ;November: Wally Weaver dies of cancer, aged 34. 1974 *Captain Metropolis is decapitated in a car crash. 1975 *Richard Nixon proposes a Constitutional amendment that will allow him to run for a third term as president. *Adrian Veidt retires from customed crimefighting and sets up a commercial empire called Veidt Enterprise. ;Summer: Gerald Anthony Grice, an unemployed man, kidnaps and murders six-year-old Blair Roche. 1977 *The police go on strike, protesting against costumed crime fighters. Riots spring up in New York and Washington. In New York, the Comedian, Nite Owl II and Rorschach attempt to keep the peace; Dr. Manhattan and Silk Spectre II settle the riots in Washington. ;August 3: The Keene Act, an emergency bill proposed by Senator Keene, is passed, outlawing costumed superheroes that are not government-sanctioned. 1980 *Comedian resolves Iran hostage situation. 1981 *Jon Osterman and Laurie Juspeczyk move into the Special Talent Quarters at Rockefeller Military Research Center. 1985 ;October 11: Edward Blake is ambushed in his high-rise apartment and thrown out of the window. He dies upon hitting the ground. ;October 12: Police investigate Blake's apartment. Jon Osterman (Dr. Manhattan) and Laurie Juspeczyk are informed of Blake's death. :Hollis Mason meets his old foe, the Screaming Skull, at a supermarket and they trade addresses. :After nightfall, Rorschach investigates Blake's apartment and discovers Blake's Comedian costume and a photograph of the Minutemen. He takes Blake's blood-stained smiley-face badge. :Hollis Mason meets Dan Dreiberg for their customary Saturday beer night. Dreiberg leaves Mason's home shortly before midnight. ;October 13: Dan Dreiberg arrives home to find Rorschach waiting for him. He is informed of the Comedian's death and takes the Comedian's smiley-face badge. Rorschach sleeps through the day and wakes at 4:37, then continues his investigation. Rorschach visits first Adrian Veidt at his office, then Dr. Manhattan and Laurie Juspeczyk at Rockefeller Military Research Center. :At 9:30, Laurie Juspeczyk and Dan Dreiberg meet for dinner at Rafael's restaurant. ;October 16: Laurie Juspeczyk visits her mother, Sally Jupiter, in a retirement home in California while Jon Osterman, Adrian Veidt, Dan Dreiberg and Edward William Jacobi attend Eddie Blake's funeral. Rorschach later accosts Jacobi at his home, then visits the cemetery alone to pay his last respects to Blake. ;October 19: After an argument, Laurie Juspeczyk leaves Jon Osterman. She visits Dan Dreiberg, and they are accosted by Knot Tops on the way to visit Hollis Mason. Laurie decides to check in to a hotel. :Meanwhile, Jon Osterman gives a televised interview on the ABC network. Doug Roth, a reporter from'' Nova Express'', accuses Osterman of causing cancer in his loved ones. In shock, Osterman teleports the crew and audience outside the studio. He briefly visits the abandoned Gila Flats, picks up an old photo of himself with Janey Slater, then teleports to Mars. Category:Events Category:Watchmen